User talk:Shikomie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto OC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Shikomie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) N.O.W. Adoption Discussion-Please Contribute! Wiki Adoption Discussion <3 xStarcandy Answer to your quesions I have lots a O.C.'s. My favorite one so far is Ryuunosuke Yuuto. Shikomie had Rinnegan(too rare/powerful) and controled all of the elements which is too powerful, and didn't really have weakness, which everyone in the series has! EVERYONE!!! So, please, listen to this for future creations. Happy O.C.ing!!I Luv Itachi78 01:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 lol i"m sorry idk what to do i have a disorder in my head somewhere and idk so i'm so idk what to do Hello Hi :) Please make sure that you leave messages on the user's talk page next time. I will. And about my oc i changed every single detail about her. Her hair, powers and family. Is that okay? :D Re: Changes Which OC is it? o.o of course it's ok, it's your article and you can do whatever you please to it as long as it keeps up with the rules ^^ Thank you so much! You're so kind. i"ll try not to make shikomie a mary sue. Help to your OCs Since you insist on having Madara as a father then you might as well come up with a good story on how it happened. You can also do your research at the narutopedia to make sure that you dont OP anything. Infobox Hey, I saw that you're looking for instructions on how to put up an infobox :) If you would like to make an infobox like the one here all you need to do is 1. Click the "Edit" button at the top of the page 2. At the top right of the edit box you will find two tabs entitles "Visual" and "Source". Click on "Source". 3. You will see a massive, confusing code. As you scroll down you will start seeing the normal text that you see in the article. In this case, you need to scroll until you see Seishin Akari (精神アカリ) is one of the main supporting OC characters in the Naruto timeline fanfiction "Akari's story". She is a mid range to close range fighter kunoichi from Konohagakure. 4. Copy everything above that text, so everything from the top until that text. 5. Go to your article, repeat step 2 on your article and paste the code as the first thing in the "Source" tab. Now simply edit the info to match your ID and voila :D you're done! RE: Arguing Oh deary, don't worry I didn't take it in a negative way or as if you were arguing. Please don't feel like I'm upset or you did something terrible, it happens :) It was just a little debate. Honestly nothing to worry about. I think that you really can make good OCs if you inspire yourself enough and just think things through. Take Mary-Sue tests, or post them here and on top of the page just write in capitals "THIS ARTICLE MIGHT POSSIBLY NEED A REVIEW, PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK" (signature <- make sure you leave your signature cause otherwise people might think someone's being a bumhole) and then others will know that you know it could possibly have problems. But really don't worry about it, sorry if I seemed a bit harsh, it's just that I overreact on this sometimes... I hope you didn't get put off from making OCs though, it's great fun and just because it didn't go so well the first time doesn't mean you can't do it :) Keep going, hoping to see some more form you soon! xx xStarcandy 23:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Xstarcandy, You're really nice. I thought you would be the kind of person who not a peoples person. I'll try again. Hey Nina :D i see you ahve a job here on naruto wiki. you delete peoples ocs that are mary sues. so i want t do a job on here. can u help me? ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear Shikomie, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC)